


Prom

by orphan_account



Series: Winter in My Heart (re-posted) [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2020-04-06 02:36:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19053523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Prompt: Our prom dates just ditched us for each other let’s show them what they’re missing out on.





	Prom

Prom is supposedly one of the highlights of highschool and yet as Sansa stands at the punch table, alone, she can’t help but feel as though the whole experience has been over hyped. It isn’t as though she came to prom dateless and friendless. It just so happens that her date is no where to be found and her ‘friends’ are all preoccupied with their own dates. 

If Sansa is being honest she isn’t all to sure that she can really consider her ‘friends’ true friends anyway. They have all been on the same cheerleading team together for four years but there was a lot of gossiping and backstabbing that happened among them. Everyone was always vying for the head-cheerleader spot and since there could only be one, all the girls were as nice as they had to be while secretly plotting each other’s demise behind their backs. 

And while Sansa’s date Loras is one of Sansa’s few real friends, he’s disappeared with the quarterback of the football team at least a half hour ago. Sansa sighs, prom is a night she’s dreamed about as a little girl and now as teenager she wishes that she’d stayed home and worked on her homework or her art project or even just stayed home and hung out with her parents. 

A glimpse of brown hair followed by a familiar laugh jolts Sansa out of her pity party and Sansa starts trying to move quickly towards an exit.

“Sansa?”

Sansa turns around to face none other than the head cheerleader Margaery. It’s not that Sansa doesn’t like Margaery and there’s never been any bad blood between the two of them but lately Sansa has been finding herself thinking about Margaery in more than just friendly ways. Maybe it’s because Margaery is so nice to her all the time or maybe it’s because Margaery is beautiful, but Sansa knows that these non-platonic feelings are taking hold and there’s not much she can do about it. 

Sansa takes a deep breath before greeting Margaery, “Hey Margaery.”

Margaery walks over to Sansa and before Sansa knows it she’s looking right into Margaery’s striking blue eyes, “Where are you going?”

“Uh. I just needed a bit of air.” Sansa curses herself because she could have said she was going to the bathroom which would have made it less inviting and less likely for Margaery to follow her. 

Margaery offers her a half smile, “I’ll go with you.”

“Won’t your date miss you?” Sansa smiles a small smile while tries to think of ways to keep her feelings for Margaery under wraps. She definitely has to stop looking at Margaery’s face, Margaery’s eyes are especially dangerous.

Margaery looks around for Renly but after a quick scan turns back to Sansa, “I think my date ran off with your date a while ago and I don’t think they’ll be coming back anytime soon.”

Margaery takes Sansa’s hand and leads her outside to an empty courtyard. They’re still holding hands as they sit down on a bench and Sansa’s trying to figure out what to do if her hand start sweating. Luckily she doesn’t have to worry because Margaery lets go of her hand after a little bit. 

The tension between them is palpable. Sansa wonders when it got so awkward to hang out with her cheer captain. She’s almost about to excuse herself and go back inside to find another hiding place but Margaery speaks before she can stand up.

“Did I do something wrong?”

Sansa’s confused because she doesn’t think that she’s acted any differently towards Margaery, “What?”

Margaery glances at Sansa’s face before choosing to look straight ahead at the empty courtyard, “I think you’ve been avoiding me.”

Sansa’s quick to reassure her, “No. I- I’m not avoiding you.”

“Are you sure because if you hadn’t come to prom with my twin brother we wouldn’t have talked to each other since basketball season ended a month ago.”

Sansa’s not sure what to say. Margaery has totally called her out on what she thought would be under the radar avoidance. Sure, she and Margaery had hung out about once a week when they were cheering together but it was almost always with at least some of their teammates and Sansa was pretty sure that she was only invited because she was on the team. She wasn’t really a part of any of the tight friendships many of the girls shared and she didn’t know how to gossip about boys. 

The only boy Sansa had ever had a crush on was Loras and she was sure that he was gay and that his likeness to his twin sister was the only reason she’d ever found him attractive in the first place. 

“I thought we were friends Sansa. Or if not friends at least more than just polite nods in the hallway. You never come over anymore either. Did I do something to upset you?” Margaery tilts her head to the side a bit as she tries to catch Sansa’s eyes.

Sansa’s quick to assure Margaery that it isn’t her fault, “No. No. It’s not you. I just thought that you’d want to hang out with your friends without me. I mean I don’t think they even like me.”

“But I like you.” Margaery says gently as she puts a hand on Sansa’s knee. 

When Sansa turns her head to look at Margaery all she can see are Margaery’s very blue eyes. Their noses are touching and Margaery gingerly brings one hand up to Sansa’s cheek. Sansa’s eyes flutter close and she tilts her head and leans in. Just as their lips brush a door slamming and yelling breaks them apart. 

Sansa opens her eyes and gulps very aware that she just (barely) kissed Margaery Tyrell. Her heart is going a mile a minute. Margaery smiles at her reassuringly and as she’s about to say something the door to the courtyard clangs open. 

Loras stands in the doorway his shirt half unbuttoned and hair in a mess, “Hey, Renly just got kicked out of prom for punching his brother so we gotta go.”

He tosses Margaery her coat before draping Sansa’s coat over her shoulders and leading them both out of the school and into their waiting limo.

With a slight air of derision Margaery asks, “What are we going to do dear brother? Prom doesn’t end for another hour.”

Loras just answers with a shrug, “I guess we’ll start the after party early at our house.”

-

Margaery has been tied up with hosting duties since everyone decided to arrive at the same time. Sansa just stands in the corner sipping her drink and watching Margaery flit from group to group making sure everyone is okay. Sansa is so enthralled with her that she doesn’t notice when Loras sidles up next to her. 

“She’s pretty great isn’t she?” Loras fakes a wistful stare before turning to Sansa and grinning.

Sansa just shakes her head in surprise, “What?”

“For the record she likes you a lot too.” Loras drapes an arm around Sansa and smiles at her, this time with less cockiness and more warmth.

Sansa keeps shaking her head as she stutters, “I don’t- I’m not-”

Loras faces her completely and grabs her by the shoulders, “It’s okay. You can’t choose who you love...or who you like. And you could do a lot worse. So could she. You should go for it Sansa Stark.” 

With that Loras glides away presumably to find Renly and drag him to a secluded room. Sansa takes one long look at Margaery and decides that she might as well go for it. High school ends in just one more month and it’s not as though Sansa has much social standing to lose. 

-

Sansa had meant to go talk to Margaery but somehow had gotten sucked into a game of ‘Never Have I Ever’ that she was currently winning...or losing depending on how you looked at it. Either way, Sansa was learning that she hadn’t done anything close to the scandalous things some of her classmates had done. 

The most she’d done was date an abusive asshole but no one had used that as part of the game so Sansa sat there with her drink completely full. She’s only half listening as yet another person says that they’ve never done a specific sexual act and everyone oohs as they watch some of their classmates take sips of their drinks. 

It only takes a few more rounds before the game has completely dissolved with most of the people going off to watch a beer pong match and with the rest of them pairing off and trying to find somewhere to make out.

Margaery taps her on the shoulder and smiles when she jumps in surprise, “Are you having fun? I saw you playing Never Have I Ever. Did you win?”

Sansa shakes her head, “I didn’t even drink.” 

Margaery just smiles at that before taking her hand (again) and leading her upstairs.

“Come on. I want to show you something.”

Sansa half expects Margaery to lead her to her bedroom because it is prom night and even if Margaery isn’t technically her date, Sansa wouldn’t be surprised if Margaery want to do something more fun than watching their horny classmates go at it.

But Margaery leads Sansa up onto the roof where the Tyrells grow their famous roses. There are rose bushes lining the walkways and hanging overhead. 

Margaery gazes up at the snatches of sky visible in gaps of the overhanging roses, “I love it out here. It’s peaceful and pretty and I can see the stars.”

“The roses are beautiful.” Sansa nods as takes it all in. As many times as she’s been to Margaery’s house, she’s never been privy to the rose garden.

“Ah yes. They’re my mother’s pride and joy.” Margaery pauses and turns to face Sansa, “You know, I always thought that we’d be good friends through high school. You were the only one who cared more about the cheerleading than the status or power it gave you. I admired that.”

Sansa blushes, “Thanks.”

“But you always kept your distance from me, why?” Margaery takes a step closer to Sansa and now the gap between them is naught but an inch. (They’re not leaving room for Jesus tonight, apparently.)

Sansa looks up, away from Margaery’s captivating eyes, afraid that if she stares too long she might get caught up and forget her words.

“I was scared.” Margaery looks surprised at Sansa’s honesty. Even Sansa herself is surprised by the ease of her answer. The alcohol must be doing it’s work (though the last drink Sansa had was two hours ago and it was not strong at all).

Margaery is still gazing at Sansa with an intensity that puts Sansa on edge, “Scared of me?”

“Scared of my feelings.” Sansa looks away again, this time down at her feet. She’s put it all out there now, if Margaery doesn’t feel the same, if Margaery just sees her as a friend, she’s not really sure how she (or her dignity) will survive.

Margaery gently cups Sansa’s cheeks and brings Sansa’s face up to look at her. Sansa refuses to raise her eyes to meet Margaery’s though.

“Look at me. Sansa, sweets, please look at me.”

It’s the plaintive tone that makes Sansa look up. She figures that she’s already laid it all out there. If, no when, Margaery rejects her she might as well be looking at Margaery’s face. 

But no rejection comes. Instead, Margaery smiles for a split second before pulling Sansa’s face to hers and pressing her lips to Sansa’s. Sansa’s mind completely shuts off and she drops her hands to Margaery’s waist and pulls Margaery flush with her body. She can feel Margaery’s smile as she deepens their kiss.

They pull apart after what feels like seconds but was really minutes. Sansa grins at Margaery and Margaery grins back. Soon, they’re both collapsing in giggles for no other reason than the nerves they felt and the tension surround them has finally dissipated. 

When Margaery finally stops laughing and catches her breath, her grins broadens, “So does this mean you want to go on a date?”

“Yes. Yes it does.” Sansa smiles before pulling Margaery in for another kiss.


End file.
